chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lowri Cunningham
Lowri Katharine Cunningham is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the first child and eldest daughter of Zoe and Tyler Cunningham. Her younger siblings are Peter, Sinead, Blake and Jason Cunningham. She will have the abilities of Desire Induction, Contortion and Storm Generation. Appearance When she's born, Lowri will resemble her mother closely, with dark eyes, and similar dark hair. Her hair is straight, as a child, but it wave and curl more, as she ages. Her skin will be quite pale, when a child, but her cheeks will flush bright red a lot, especially when embarassed. No matter what she states, this suits her greatly. However, as an adult, she will be quite tanned, in complexion, but this could be result of her Contortion. In the future, she will grow to be almost exactly 6ft. She will change the colour of her eyes, to a lighter greeny-blue, instead of the simple brown, because she finds it more interesting. Lowri will have a complicated and eccentric taste in clothing, enjoying looking original, part of the reason she adores her ability, as it allows her to change her appearance slightly, to look just a little bit different. Abilities Lowri's first ability is Desire Induction. This ability will allow to control what others desire, no matter what their true feelings are for it, and she can make them ravenously hungry for whatever the object is. There are no real limitations on what she can make them desire, whether a person, a form of food, or alcohol or drugs. The second ability Lowri possesses will be Storm Generation. This power will allow her to manipulate the weather in order to produce various types of storms. She'll find it easiest to create simple thunderstorms, but she'll also be able to cause other types, like blizzards or typhoons or sandstorms. Her final ability will be Contortion. Using this ability, she'll be able to contort her body and change its shape and appearance. She'll be able to alter anything about her appearance, and copy others, and she'll be able to stretch and morph her shape. Family *Mother - Zoe Gray *Father - Tyler Cunningham *Sister - Sinead Cunningham *Brothers - Peter Cunningham, Blake Cunningham, Jason Cunningham History & Future Lowri's parents, Zoe and Tyler, will first start dating in 2031, when Zoe is 18 years old, and Tyler is 22. The relationship will be strongly protested to by Lowri's future godfather, Zachary Gray, as he is not only an older brother to her mother, but is also her father's best friend. Zach will continue to protest the whole way through their relationship, and on 31st December 2032, when Tyler uses his ability to take Zoe to the moon to propose, Zach will throw a big fit, until it is pointed out to him that he would be the best man. He will take this job very seriously, and for Tyler's batchelor party, they will take their own private cruise ship around the world. Zoe and Tyler will be married seconds before 2034, on 31st December 2033, exactly a year after Tyler's proposal. The wedding, too, will take place on the moon. Lowri will be the oldest child of the couple, and she will be born on 20th December 2034. She will be a year old when her brother Peter is born, 2 years old when her only sister, Sinead, is born, then 5 when Blake is born and 7 when Jason is born. Etymology Lowri is a Welsh name which means "laurel" and also has Greek roots meaning "crowned victorious". She was given this name after her great-aunt, and she also has a third cousin who shares the same first name. Her middle name, Katharine, is a Greek name which means "pure". Her surname is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters